


Turning Point

by Kookie_Kitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Werecoyotes, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Kitty/pseuds/Kookie_Kitty
Summary: Moving to Sydney was supposed to be a turning point, a new chapter in Felix's life, an adventure yet to be had.
Kudos: 3





	Turning Point

"Felix! hurry up!" he heard his mom yell, Felix was packing the rest of his things in a box, things he forgot about. Felix was excited, so excited that he forgot to pack everything until the day they were supposed to be moving. His mom helped with most of the packing.

\------

Felix was staring out the window of the car, his mom driving a u-haul and his stepmom driving the car. He was being lectured, his stepbrother, minho, in the backseat, just watching. "-Felix." she glanced at him, "Felix! did you hear anything i just said?" "yes" he replied, "okay, then what did i say?" ""Felix! did you hear anything i just said?"" he mimicked her, she sighed.

"Felix, you should start acting more mature. You're almost 18 and you can't even drive, or do chores, or talk to people-" he cut her off, "you know why i don't talk to people and why i didn't wanna learn to drive, or won't do chores-" "yes, i know, i mean't you never try to make friends, also just because 'you could slip and hit your head' while mopping doesn't mean you will. Also you don't need to learn to drive but you could at least consider it."

Felix and his mom continued to argue about how 'not everything is gonna kill you' while Felix insisted everything could. Felix got along well with his stepmom but she was just more outgoing than he was, made friends with everyone, and Felix was shy, reserved, and not good with being around more than 2 people, outside of his family, at a time.

\------

They had gotten to the new house hours ago, a place just outside of the city, near the woods but close enough to his new school and his moms job. Felix was unpacking the last of his things, once he was finished he decided to take a nap, he was exhuasted(?).

Felix woke up at around 9 pm, he had nothing else to do so he figured he'd go on a walk around the nearby forest. He got up from his bed and grabbed his jacket and phone, Felix didn't bother asking his mom on the way out, she always let him do what he wanted.

\------

It's been 1 month since he moved to sydney, Felix walked around the same forest every week. Soon school would be starting and, again, Felix was walking around the forest, trying to clear his head. He was scared of going to a new school, meeting new people, he begged his mom to just homeschool him, it didn't work. So felix walked around the forest for around 5 hours before heading home, ignoring, or just not noticing, the sound of something growling.


End file.
